That wild pro bono
by Ififall
Summary: Lawyer A/U Mason finally get to prove himself in a lawyers meeting, but why was he really invited?


A/N Including characters from the TV show "Damages"

* * *

He pauses at the door before he goes in. There's Dunbar, Stilinski, Raeken and his own work colleague Danny Mahealani. He was known as "Mal" for short. His friend looks out of place. The other men are wearing suits, the latest Gucci, and prada, tailor made, while Mahealani was dressed casually, flicking through a gym magazine while rolling up the sleeves of his jumper.

"What are you doing this weekend Mal?" Dunbar asked "Dumpster diving?"

"Hey even in a dumpster I'd still get more action than you!" The IT whizz scoffed.

Dunbar swore under his breath while his colleagues laughed. "Stay focused Mal, you've just gotta keep Mase on task and preferably sexy" Stilinski asked, taking off a Two hundred dollar cuff-link

* * *

"I wonder if he's got any short shorts? I've got a few skin tight calvin kleins he can borrow"

"It's okay Raeken we don't want him catching anything" Stilinski teased.

Mason opened the door to laughter, sneaked in and nodded at the lawyers.

"Good Evening gentlemen!" He says brightly.

He gets a few murmurs back and they sit down at the mahogany table, with Stilinski at the head of it. "So gentlemen, we're going to go to see Patty Hewes tonight, about a possible merger. She's looking for a partner. We think the McCall firm is the right fit for her. Dunbar, have you got the video presentations?"

* * *

"Yeah, all in here" Liam said patting the briefcase.

"Mal, you've got the surprise digital presentations" Stilinski asked.

"Check" He says patting his rucksack.

"Hey Mason. I'm, sure you've heard about the Malina break-through" Raeken asks.

He smiles then nodded. "Of course. He's the key to winning the case. He was the only person there when George Moore entered the apartment, and we know Ray knows him way more than he's letting on. I did some research. Malina used to be a waiter. I found out where he lived around six weeks ago. Tonight, Danny can skip the gym and we can check this out" Mason asks.

* * *

He looked around enthusiastically, while the men began to roll their eyes.

"That's great research, Mase, but we've got it covered" Dunbar said.

"This is a huge case! I can make myself useful"

"Oh and you will. Are you guy's gonna finally tell him, why he's here?" Mal asks.

* * *

Mason looks around the table. Sure he's only human. But he can see the sheepish hands creep into pockets and the nervous way Dunbar is looking at Stilinski. Mal is fiddling around with his watch [ a tell when he was puzzled] while Raeken was smirking at all of them. He didn't want to spend two hours doing the guess-work, so he finally spoke as the minutes dragged on.

"Gents, like Mal said, why am I here?"

"To visit Scott and keep him away from Patty. He and Patty don't have the best history. So Mal is driving you to his office" Stilinski said.

"How...how do I do that? I don't...I don't even know him that well. Why don't you just bring Kira?" Mason asked thinking about the cute receptionist that Scott clearly had chemistry with.

* * *

"Fuck" Dunbar whispered looking at Mal. "He really doesn't know? Mal all this time...you never told him?" He asks.

"He smart, not as smart as me of course, but I thought he knew" Mal said.

"Wait...guys...know what? Scott has barely said two words to me since I..."

"Well he's been impressed by your progress. He'd be interested in talking to you about the future. Mal get the car, and take him to the Tate site, he'll be there" Stilinski ordered.

Mason frowned as Mal checked his keys and began to get up. They weren't telling the whole story. Maybe it was the pleading twitch in Dunbar's eyes, that made him ask more questions.

* * *

"If I'm not here for the Frobisher case. What am I here for?"

"Scott" Dunbar said.

"But like I said we're practically strangers!" Mason reasoned.

"Let's just go" Mal said gently.

"You'll be taking him dinner as well" Stilinski nods.

"This makes absolutely no freaking sense!" Mason huffed.

Dunbar crept closer to him, eyebrows raised and nose twitching. "He really doesn't know"

* * *

"Seems not" Mal said.

"know what exactly?"

"Know that you've gotta provide a distraction because McCall wants to bang your brains out!" Raeken revealed. He clutched the human's knee as he looked at him in shock. "Don't worry we don't need you to go all the way...unless you want to"

"A crush? That's impossible! Scott barely knows or sees me. I'm not even an acquaintance. Obviously there's a mistake" Mason said getting up, he pushed his chair in and made sure he had his things. "Have a good evening guys, and good luck"

"Wait! Stilinski, as McCall's best friend, is Raeken lying?" Dunbar asked. Mason stops in his tracks, leaning against his chair. He looks at him across the room. The deputy shuffles his papers and begins signing papers with a new parker pen.

* * *

"Are our bonus cheques in there" Mal teased.

"Mr Stilinski? Is it true?"

"Mason, dude, you know I hate the term Mr, just call me Stilinski. They'll be a motorbike outside with his favourite fast food. Mal will get it before you leave"

Mason walks past Mal and Dunbar around the right side of the table. He sits down next to Stilinski, who now appeared to be reading the terms and conditions of the Malina video tape.

* * *

"Look at me Stilinski. I'm just temp, a lackey, a paper pusher. Are you seriously trying to tell me that the CEO of this company likes me...in a romantic way?" He probed.

Surprisingly worried brown eyes meet his own. In the times he's seen Stilinski around he's never seen him this flustered even in the occasional meeting. He watches him roll up his sleeves and get out a tissue to wipe his sweaty hands.

"Has Scott threatened you over this?" Mason asked.

"No! God no, he just...he just didn't want you to find out like this!" Stilinski sighed.

"Why?"

* * *

"I think it's obvious why he couldn't say anything"

"No, I mean why does he like me?" The human asked.

"Who knows? Why does anyone like anyone? I don't know. I mean why do I like eating double Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough Ice Cream at one AM?" He pondered in a curious tone. He then smiled as his phone vibrated. "The meal's here. Mal, get the food and take Mase to the car, will you?" Stilinski says with a tired smile.

'


End file.
